


First Meetings

by OmgPandi



Series: The Empress, the Spymaster, and the Prime Minister [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, First Meetings, Gen, Maybe minor spoilers regarding the Imperial Family?, because I don't think canon said otherwise, in which I want to make the Imperial Trio childhood friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgPandi/pseuds/OmgPandi
Summary: Was Ferdinand von Aegir potentially annoying? Perhaps, his voice was mildly annoying to Hubert's ears. Did Lady Edelgard seem happy with his presence? So far, so Hubert didn't have the heart to upset his Lady by breaking up their friendship(?) before it has begun.---Hubert and Edelgard meet someone new, and perhaps set into motion a new friendship.





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Plot-bunnies don't want to leave me alone, so _hopefully_ this actually turns into a series like I plan for it to lol  
Basically, I got the idea of making Edelgard, Hubert, and Ferdinand childhood friends and want to explore how that (maybe!) changes canon events/relationships. A lot of this series will still be canon to the timeline, but otherwise headcanons galore about "what if these three were childhood friends?"
> 
> Important canon information for this first entry:  
\- Hubert is born Imperial Year 1160, meanwhile Edelgard and Ferdinand are born Imperial Year 1162, so there's a two year age difference between them at the start of this! If I'm right, there's only a three-year age difference between Hubert and these two for about less than a month (Ferdinand) and about two months (Edelgard). If I'm wrong, please let me know!  
\- Hubert has been Edelgard's vassal since he was 6 years old, so I'm assuming she was around 3-4 years old when that happened. He's been in her service for about a year at the start of this fic.  
\- (potentially spoilers!!) Edelgard has 10 siblings, but only eight of them are around right now since Edelgard was the ninth child born. Children #10 and #11 haven't been born yet, so Edelgard is currently the youngest. None of them seem to have canon names, so I'm just going to have the eldest brother be an OC (Arnfried).  
\- I gave Ferdinand's mom a name because she's hardly mentioned in canon ("my parents" seem to be the closest mention we've got for her), as well as Duke Aegir and Marquis Vestra (but their names aren't mentioned in this)
> 
> Feel free to correct me on any of this btw! I'm in the middle of the Silver Snow route so idk if there's anything that might contrast me, but I have finished the other three routes.

The Imperial Palace felt livelier this morning than normal. Servants busied themselves with anything and everything for the arrival of the Prime Minister and his family. The Prime Minister's office and his suite in the Imperial Palace were being aired out after months of disuse, something Hubert recalled hearing his father grumble about before Hubert set off to attend to Lady Edelgard.

Their morning had started out rather routine, with the occasional interruption by Lady Edelgard's older siblings, so Hubert briefly forgot about the Aegir household's arrival until one of Edelgard's older brothers, Arnfried, came to tell them. Hubert was in the middle of fixing Lady Edelgard's hair for the day, typing her purple ribbons into her hair, when the teen entered the room.

"Try to be polite," Arnfried stated, looking directly at Hubert. He resisted the urge to scoff at the teen's statement. Hubert _is_ polite, it wasn't his fault that many of his elders happened to be quite dumb. Arnfried turned towards Lady Edelgard then and gave his younger sister a smile. "Duke Aegir has a son around your age, El! Perhaps you both can become friends before his visit ends."

Lady Edelgard smiled, seeming excited at the news of another child around her age to play with. "I'll try, brother. What is his name?"

"I'm not sure, but that should give you the opportunity to introduce yourselves properly. That means you as well, Hubert!"

"Yes, your Highness," came Hubert's monotone reply. He saw Arnfried playfully rolled his eyes before the teen left to attend to his own duties. Alone with Lady Edelgard, he turned to face her before saying, "If you wish, your Highness, we can find a way to avoid this... _socializing_."

"It'll be fine, Hubert!" Edelgard replies, straightening out the folds of her red dress as she stood up. "There's always a chance this boy will be nice."

"Maybe," Hubert said, still skeptical of the whole thing. "If he turns out to be annoying though, I won't hesitate to make him go away."

* * *

Hubert and Lady Edelgard joined the rest of the Imperial household in the throne room, waiting for Duke Aegir and his entourage to arrive after months of being away from Enbarr. Hubert's own father, Marquis Vestra, was also present and standing beside the Emperor. As Minister of the Imperial Household, it wasn't a surprise to anyone to see the Marquis. Hubert, however, thought there was a tension in the way his father stood, but Hubert paid it no attention for now. Perhaps later, he could find out what has his father looking tense next to the Emperor.

The sound of the large wooden doors brought Hubert's attention back to the event at hand. As the herold announced Duke Aegir, Hubert couldn't help but glare a little at the way the man walked into the throne room like it belonged to him. The sheer arrogance the man gave off was painfully obvious, but Hubert suppressed a snicker at the receding hairline on the man's head. Clearly, the man was beginning to lose his hair and it was almost a shame it was at a relatively young age. His own father and the Emperor weren't dealing with anything like that yet.

The next to be announced was Duke Aegir's wife and son. The duchess was holding hands with a small, redheaded boy around Lady Edelgard's age, just as Arnfried said he would be. The boy had a bright smile on his face as he was led into the room with his mother, which seemed to perk up more when he noticed Hubert and Lady Edelgard. The boy's orange eyes seemed to be sparkling a little, which Hubert found annoying already. 

_"What in the world is he so happy about?"_ Hubert thought. Next to him, he could tell Lady Edelgard's excitement hadn't been curved and he was sure if he snuck a glance at Arnfried, the teen would give him a smug grin.

"Your Majesty," Duke Aegir begun, giving a small bow to the Emperor and the Imperial household. "I am happy to return to Enbarr after being graced with a wonderful break. May I present to you my wife, Clara von Aegir," The woman gave a more polite curtsy. "And my son, Ferdinand von Aegir." At the boy's name, he let go of his mother's hand and gave a deep bow. The curls on his head bobbed with the movement and Hubert noticed that he was still had a big smile on his face.

"Welcome back, Prime Minister." Emperor Ionius intoned. "It is a pleasure to see your return to Enbarr was safe. I am quite certain your suite will be able to accommodate your family for their visit."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Duchess Aegir said, a tiny 'Thank you!' accompanying her.

"Now that everything has been settled, perhaps we ought to move onto other matters in your office, Your Majesty." Hubert heard his father say, signaling that everyone was free to go. Hubert watched as Lady Edelgard's siblings dispersed quickly, with Arnfried following his father, and Duke Aegir joining the Emperor for whatever business needed to be settled.

Duchess Aegir and her staff made their way towards the living quarters, likely to begin settling in for their extended stay. Hubert assumed that the Aegir heir would follow, but he instead made his way towards Lady Edelgard and himself, every step filled with enough energy to make Hubert feel exhausted already.

"Hello!" He said, his voice saccharine and high pitched. "I am Ferdinand von Aegir! Is it a pleasure to meet you!" He ended his greeting with a bow, not as deep as the one he gave the Emperor, but it was clear to Hubert that this boy at least had better manners than his father.

The smile on his face was, apparently, contagious because Lady Edelgard returned it. "Hello, my name is Edelgard von Hresvelg. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." She returned his bow with a curtsy, polite as always. Lady Edelgard's gaze turned to Hubert, with Ferdinand's gaze following as well, and at that point he knew he was being asked to introduce himself.

Straightening his back, Hubert said, "And I am Hubert von Vestra, Lady Edelgard's vassal and attendant." He also has a small bow, which earned twin beaming faces from the younger children in front of him.

"Hubert and I were about to go to the gardens," Lady Edelgard said. "Would you like to join us? The roses should be in bloom right now."

"Yes, I would love to!" Ferdinand said and Hubert had to wonder how such a tiny voice could be so _loud_. "I hope we can become friends by the end of our stay!"

Lady Edelgard giggled a little, returning the sentiment by saying, "Yes, I hope so too! It's nice to have someone else around our age to spend time with."

"'_Our_ age,' Lady Edelgard?" Hubert asked, not liking where this was going.

"Of course, Hubert! I'm sure we'll all be friends very soon!"

"Yes!" Ferdinand agreed, practically giddy it seemed at being friends with the _two_ of them.

"I... well alright then, we'll see." His response was met with tiny cheers. He saw Lady Edelgard grab Ferdinand's hand and lead him towards the Imperial Gardens, chatting about something (likely the flowers) with Hubert standing in his same spot before he started trailing after them.

Was Ferdinand von Aegir potentially annoying? Perhaps, his voice was mildly annoying to Hubert's ears. Did Lady Edelgard seem happy with his presence? So far, so Hubert didn't have the heart to upset his Lady by breaking up their friendship(?) before it has begun.

Besides, he was apparently included in it now. He might as well get used to watching _two_ five year old children until the day Lady Edelgard decides she's had enough of Ferdinand's saccharine voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! <3 I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pandabuddha1)  
if you want to come talk to me about Fire Emblem, Pokemon, and pretty much anything!


End file.
